


Salve

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chat Noir is a Clever Cat, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mention of Luka, Mostly Fluff, Spoilers for finale, background Lukanette, post-season 3, post-season 3 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: Healing takes time. But sometimes, it’s the little things that can make all the difference in the world.





	Salve

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning for major finale spoilers before you get to the fic!

Marinette was busy, halfheartedly designing from a small bursts of inspiration between endless piles of homework.

The Miraculous Box was safely stowed away in her room, cleanly out of sight and out of mind. Thanks to a magical collaboration with Tikki, no one who had ever been here before would suspect it as out of place.

Her phone lit up, and she swiped away a notification on her screen. Alya kept sending her messages, just checking in to make sure she was doing alright… especially with… well…

Luka had _also _been sending her messages at odd intervals… even another song snippet or two.

She still wasn’t okay. But she was definitely doing better.

She was yanked from her pensive thoughts when she heard the knock at her skylight window.

She peered up, spotting the softly glowing green staring back at her. Nibbling at her lip, Marinette puzzled just why he’d be here as she scrambled up the stairs.

It wasn’t a patrol day. There was no sign of an Akuma—there hadn’t been any for hours, now…

“Chat Noir?” Marinette whispered. “What’s up?”

“I’m just here to check on you…”

“On me?” Marinette raked her fingers through her hair, gently pulling it back into the usual pigtails she wore, so the wind wouldn’t make it too unruly. “I mean… I _guess _things have been a little tough as of late… but they’re starting to look up.”

Chat Noir smiled softly, watching her fidget and fuss with her hair. “That’s good.”

After the last ribbon was in place, she looked at him quizzically. “You were worried about me?”

“Of course! I worry about you, Marinette.” Chat Noir looked offended, hackles on edge. He stalked over to the metal rail, peering back at her over his shoulder. “You’re a friend, Marinette. One of the few people I can and _have _actually talked to when things weren’t exactly the best for me, either…”

“Oh,” She blushed, moving without further hesitation to stand beside him. It really hadn’t been all that long ago that they’d been out here before, chatting. “But, why were you worried about me?”

“The wasps…” Chat Noir shrugged. “How did you manage to get away?”

She gaped at him, baffled wonder filling her as she watched him carefully.

Chat Noir chuckled. “Sorry. You just have the funniest expression on your face.”

Marinette’s brows furrowed squaring her shoulders as she steadied herself. “How did you even…?”

“Figure it out?” Chat grinned victoriously, the simple familiarity calming her. “I’ll admit, it took me a few days… and a bit of math. No one else really knows just how many people have helped Ladybug and I.” He smirked. “Not even your friend, Alya.”

Marinette matched his grin. 

“But only Ladybug and I know that _you _have helped…”

Marinette’s eyes widened, as the realization of _why _he was asking slipped onto her shoulders.

Chat Noir’s grin ebbed away as his claws bit into the railing. “As much as I can figure, there’s a chance that everyone else who has ever helped us has been exposed to Hawkmoth. Or at least, everyone who has helped _so far…_”

Tearing her eyes away, Marinette struggled to breathe.

“You’re my second stop, you know?” Chat Noir stretched. “You… weren’t the only other one who was missing. But the other girl had stayed safely inside with her Father when the Akuma’s minions went out—there was even security footage to prove it.” Chat Noir sighed, wearily. “Technically though, she hasn’t ever exactly carried out a mission. Not like we both know _you _did. And part of the fight you had helped with did manage to get on TV.”

She inhaled sharply, bracing for the question she knew was coming again as she scanned the horizon. She knew him, knew how his mind worked, but he still couldn’t be allowed to know who she really was.

“So, how did you manage to escape?”

She closed her eyes, turning her back to the railing as inspiration struck. She needed to be calm. Needed to keep him safe.

“There was… a guy I know. He shielded me from the sting…” Marinette shook her head, slumping her shoulders to hide away as much as she could.

Not noticing at all that Chat’s posture was an echo of her own.

“I ran here—home—as fast as I could. I jumped in the shower. Alya—she shows me footage all the time. I remembered the footage of the scary wasps from before… I copied your defense. The way you and Ladybug both jumped into the water...”

That familiar claw rested upon her shoulder. “You did the right thing. And I’m glad you got away.”

“I almost didn’t…” She choked out, landing a little closer to the truth than she’d ever wanted.

But she hated lying to him… even like this.

He gently squeezed her shoulder and it nearly broke her resolve.

She shook her head. “Shouldn’t you be talking to Ladybug about all this?”

The smile that lingered on his lips was one of the saddest she’d ever seen from him.. “She’s already carrying too much on her shoulders…”

“Oh…” She breathed. She tightened her grip on the rail to ensure she stayed upright.

Chat Noir tilted his head, patting her shoulder once more before he let his hand fall back to his side.. “Ladybug needs help. And I’m the only one who really can.”

She nodded, turning away, barely holding back the urge to cry from sheer relief.

His shoulders fell, as he slumped a little back against the rail. “Problem is, even I don’t really know how to…”

Marinette fought back against the heavy emotion threatening to sink into her voice. Instead, she set her own hand on his shoulder. “Just the fact that you care… you have to know how much that must mean to her…”

Chat Noir beamed at her when she finally dared to turn back to meet his gaze. “You know, even if it isn’t safe for you to hold a Miraculous, maybe you might still be able to help.”

A half smile, fraught with disbelief was the only answer she could give. “But what can I do?”

Chat Noir chuckled softly. “Well, I might need a little advice now and then…”

Marinette stared up at him, the sunny smile rising against the night that had fallen around them. “I think I can manage that.”

“I appreciate it. Even if Ladybug never knows…”

Her smile burned brighter, full of secrets she had to keep. Full of faith and trust and confidence in a partner who continually surprised her, more and more each day.

And it lingered, as he tipped his fingers in salute and vaulted away.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Yunyin for chatting with me through my aha moment that started this little ficlet and to Kellarhi for helping me polish this one to a finished product.
> 
> Thanks to further follow up chatter with both, there might be a follow up piece. Especially if there is interest. ;)


End file.
